Rose and Sawyer
by YaKkOxXxXAkko2
Summary: This is an old request by Digimon64 on Deviantart. WARNING rated M for sexual content and weight gain


It was early morning, the sun onto even over the horizon and fresh dew perched on the grass as it awaited the early morning sun to shine down its golden rays to the planet called Shuggazoom. It was on this morning before the sun rose that a light blue simian awoke in her bed, hearing loud noises coming from the workshop only a level below her bedroom. Her name was Rose. She lazily dressed herself in a denim skirt and a dull orange-ish red top before heading down to see what all the commotion was about. When looking into the workshop she saw her father, Gibson, standing before Otto who was defending some type of machine, his arm hugging it tightly. Gibson yelled out.

"Otto! How many times must I tell you! That machine serves no purpose and I need a part of your machine to-" Gibson was cut short by Otto.

"Yes it does! They can't chase us if they're wobbling around!" Otto announced in a rather harsh tone, obviously offended by his machine having to be dismantled. Rose took this time to come fully into the room. Still sleepy and rubbing the sand out of her eyes.

"Dad, Otto, what's the problem?" She asked in her sleepy tone. Upon turning to her, Otto bumped a small yellow button on the side of the machine, making it go off as a silver beam hit rose on the stomach and sent her back into the wall of the hallway. She no longer felt sleepy, but rather wide awake in fear. Gibson growled at Otto who immediately cut off the power for the device. Gibson then ran to his daughter.

"Rose!" He bent down to help her up. "Are you okay?" Rose was shivering, clung to her father tightly as her tail was sticking straight out and her fur was on end, making her look like a frightened cat. She still managed to move though and nothing felt broken, so she nodded, still shaken. Gibson sighed in relief, turning to Otto with a sour face. "I want that thing apart by the time I get back." He growled to Otto, upset that Otto's machine hit his daughter. Otto nodded and sighed, beginning to take it apart. Gibson took Rose back to hr room and set her on her bed. By then Rose had shaken a bit of the initial shock off and sat upright on her bed, looking to her father as she straightened out her tail.

"Dad, what was that?" she asked, her voice still shaking. Gibson sighed and sat by her, hugging her.

"I am sorry Rose. That machine was a device to make any object it hit bigger. On living organisms, it makes them very big, gaining weight." By that point Rose was close to having a heart attack, rocking herself in fetal position."You should stay in your room for now. You may want to change out of your clothes and into baggier ones as well." Rose was about to ask why when she felt her stomach starting to expand. Gibson got up. "I'll leave you to it. Rosie, I promise, I will find a cure." Rose smiled to her dad before he left, then she quickly got changed into the biggest clothes she had.

After a few hours wails of despair were coming from Rose's room. Sawyer passed by and heard the young lady's near shrieks of sobbing. He peeked in only to see a gigantic Rose. She was now wearing her father;s shirt and the baggiest pants on the robot. She looked five times bigger than she normally was and was sobbing away into her pillow, a bag of chips her only ally. One look at the plump girl and Sawyer did not only feel that this was a sad sight, he also became ridiculously aroused. All that nice warm body to hold onto, made him excited, though she'd probably crush him. Sawyer's heart ached as he heard and saw her cry, heading to Otto's workshop to see what he knew. Upon entering the workshop below it was apparent that the noise was no more muffled than it had been in her room. Otto smiled through the wails at Sawyer.

"Hi Sawyer. What can I do for you?" Sawyer smiled and came up to Otto.

"Hey, do you know why Rose is so upset?" He asked. Otto then looked down with an increasingly guilty look.

"Yeah." He motioned to the half-dismantled device he was taking apart. "That's what happened. It's an expanding device. Rose jumped me and Gibson this morning in here while fighting over it and it accidentally hit Rose." Otto explained, his guilty look only getting deeper and more ashamed as Rose let out an extremely loud scream of sadness. Sawyer didn't hesitate a moment longer.

"Hit me." He said to Otto, who left the green monkey with his jaw open.

"Why?" The mechanic asked, holding his machine protectively to his chest.

"Because I can comfort Rose, I think, if I get big too." He also hoped that if he too got big then she couldn't crush him. Otto thought about it them smiled, wanting to be rid of the guilt on his chest and to use the excuse for not taking his machine apart.

"Okay!" He shouted out in gusto, grabbing the pieces previously dismantled and starting to put them back together. After only a near hour Otto had the machine put back together. By that time Rose had quieted down above. Sawyer stood within range. "Okay, you better brace yourself." Otto warned. "This thing pushed Rose into the wall."

Sawyer brushed this information off cockily. "Yeah, that was Rose. I'm me, and I think I can handle your machine." Otto only shrugged and aimed.

"Now!" He called out to warn Sawyer as he pressed the yellow button once more. Sawyer braced himself, but the moment the beam his his belly he was forced back through the air and into the door, almost cutting through it. Sawyer let out a slight groan of pain as he laid limp on the floor.

"Bad idea..." He admitted. Otto smirked. Sawyer could feel a swelling in his lower stomach and smirked as well. "I think it;s working. Thanks Otto."

"You're welcome." Otto responded with a wide smile. Just then a loud wail come from above indicating Rose was going back to her depressed tantrum. Sawyer stood up.

"I'll check up on her later. Thanks again." He then left the room, Otto only smiling and waving as Sawyer left. Otto didn't bother taking his machine apart, this was proof that it was helping them, and he could always turn Gibson fat if he tried to protest again.

That night, Rose was laying on her bed, chips gone and her head face down on her now damp pillow. She'd never been so upset in all her life, though she couldn't blame Otto. He was too nice to blame. It was when light entered her room that she whimpered and dug her face deeper into the pillow, averting her gaze from whoever came in.

"Rose?" It was Sawyer. "You okay?" Rose didn't respond. "Rose, it's okay." He attempted to soothe her. Rose now growled, lifting her face enough to speak clearly.

"No it isn't!" She screamed to him, though she didn't look back at him. "Just look at me! I'm an ugly wreck with no way to turn back!" She felt tears come to her eyes and the bed sink very low from the back of her. Obviously sawyer was getting on the bed, but why was it sinking that much? She turned to see a Sawyer who was just as plump as she was, smiling to her. She blushed in embarrassment and sunk her head low only to have Sawyer turn her face which moved her body in return, so she was now on her back and looking to sawyer from the side.

"Do you think I'm ugly?" He teased her a bit, though in response he got a sheepish look from Rose as she shook her head. Sawyer smiled wider. "I think you're beautiful." Rose's face lit up in blush, looking dreamily into his eyes.

"You really think so?" She asked, wanting to hear him acknowledge what he just said as true. Sawyer nodded, taking out his metallic hand and stroking over her wide belly, earning a few purrs from Rose, who was enjoying such attention.

"I know so. You may be bigger, but that only means more of you to love." he responded rather sweetly. Rose's eyes went glossy and a few tears dripped down her cheeks which Sawyer wiped off with his other hand. Once the tears were cleared form her face, Sawyer's hand went under her chin, stroking it softly as he pulled it closer to his own. Their muzzles brushed together, Sawyer closing his eyes as he gave her soft pecks on her soft lips. Rose was caught off guard, though she did respond after a few moments, closing her own eyes and kissing him back.

After only a few moments Sawyer was over Rose and they were packed in a heated kiss. Their large bellies were rubbing against each other's moaning loudly. Soon they found the need to be rid of their clothing, for it was getting quite uncomfortable, so a large pile of clothes was formed at the base of the bed as the two now naked figures were still kissing up a storm. Their warm and naked bodies cuddled up to each other, their bodies moving almost gracefully, or as much as they could given their size. It was then that Sawyer took his change to get between Rose's meaty legs, which opened up for him, welcoming him. Sawyer's mouth then found Rose's breasts, causing Rose to arch her back and let out loud moans, only increasing when Sawyer's cock gently made its entrance. Sawyer's moans entwined with Rose's in the air, and they continued through a long night of passion, heat and the friction of their bodies stroking against the other's. Later that night, after the two had finished their activities they laid cuddled under the sheets. Sawyer smirked to his partner.

"That sure is a whole lot of love." He joked, earning a giggle form the blue female next to him.

"Yes it is." A few more passionate pecks were shared before the two fell asleep form exhaustion.

The next day the team woke up form shrieks coming firm Rose's room. The one who was screaming goes by the name of Gibson


End file.
